


【短小肉】当年万里觅封侯

by lizibashike



Category: Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibashike/pseuds/lizibashike





	【短小肉】当年万里觅封侯

郁赦还没回来。

钟宛半躺在床上，颇有点惆怅的意味。上午郁赦就被军机处那群老赖皮叫走了，说是有重要的事情——钟宛哪能不知道他们的小算盘。他刚考得了个状元郎，满朝文武又都知道他和郁赦的关系。肯定是怕郁赦这一个美色当前就把他直接擢升个了不得的官职了。

美色当前……

钟宛噗嗤笑了一声。他对官职倒是不看重，能了却一点少年抱负就很好了。但从私心上来说，他还是比较希望能呆在京城，毕竟……郁赦还在呢。

当初为别人谋了太多，到了如今，他只想和郁赦两个人快快活活地过。

门突然被推开，声音很轻，仿佛是害怕惊醒了谁。郁赦的声音响起：“还不睡？”

他穿了一身雪白的狐皮大氅，长身玉立，那张脸也是好看得很。钟宛呆了一瞬，笑了起来：“我还等着给摄政王殿下侍寝呢，可紧张了，怎么睡得着？”

他确实睡不着，今天腊八节休，郁赦又不在府中。他看了会儿书便睡着了，倒是在房里呆了一天。

郁赦眸色暗了暗：“你这张嘴。”

“可甜了。”钟宛不知死活地凑了上来，“要不要舔舔？”

郁赦看起来似乎无比镇定，耳垂上却有一抹可疑的晕红。钟宛忍着笑，手伸过去扯开了他的衣带。郁赦身体一僵，一把抓住了那只不安分的手。

“不知死活。”郁赦点评道。

抓他手的力道却小的很。钟宛轻易挣开，解开他的衣服，手从紧实宽阔的胸膛慢慢摸到了腰。

郁赦眸色深的几乎可以滴出水来，他抓住那只细瘦的手，把它往更下方探去。

钟宛脸色一红。

那东西已经挺起来了，隔着亵裤，钟宛都能感觉到那狰狞可怕的样子……钟宛抿紧了唇，莫名其妙地兴奋起来。

“你烧的火，可别后悔。”郁赦咬牙切齿道，“你哭晕过去我也不会心软的。”

……呸。

钟宛粉身碎骨浑不怕，勾起一个笑容：“来啊。”

郁赦再克制得住恐怕就是有隐疾了。他从钟宛手里抽出那根衣带，两下便绑住了那双纤细白皙的腕子，把他按在了床上。

突然，郁赦动作停了一下。

“屋子里没生火。”他阴沉着脸道。

钟宛一脸茫然：“你冷？”

郁赦简直想按着这傻子在床上操死算了，省的这么多的磨叽和操心。他一字一句道：“怎么没冷死你？”

钟宛愣了一下，立刻识时务地道歉：“我今天没出去！在被子里缩着，才不冷呢！”

郁赦脸色更沉，指了指摆在书桌上的，钟宛的外袍。

那本该是在床边的。

钟宛讪讪：“我就看了一会儿的书，觉得没那么冷，就懒得叫他们添火了……”

“钟归远！”

郁赦快气死了，他一把撕开钟宛的衣服，恶狠狠地咬上了左胸那个粉红的小点。钟宛只觉得又疼又痒，还有一点麻麻的感觉，惊叫了一声，道：“别……”

但很快，他就说不出话来了。郁赦凶狠地吻着他的唇，等到他快呼吸不了了才停下，转身下了床。

钟宛吓了一跳：“郁子宥，别……”

别走！

郁赦却理解成了别的意思，只当他怕受罚，从书桌上抽了一支干净的毛笔，翻出脂膏，把毛笔放进去滚了滚，大步走了过来。

钟宛不明所以，却听郁赦道：“自己脱。”

钟宛生怕他走，哪敢再油嘴滑舌，连忙自己把那被郁赦撕得破破烂烂的衣服脱了，乖乖地看着他。

郁赦被着一瞥瞥得有些心软，语气软了些：“趴下。”

钟宛究竟还不是完全没脸没皮的，略微有些羞赧，慢慢趴了下去，又紧张又有点期待。

他要做什么？

那白白嫩嫩的臀肉完全显露，郁赦喉头一紧，慢慢的扒开臀瓣，露出里面粉红的小穴。小穴的主人显然十分紧张，穴口还一伸一缩地。

郁赦感觉自己更硬了。

他伸出食指，按在了那闭合的穴口上，慢慢的按揉了起来，直到穴口打开了一个小小的口子，他抵住穴口，捋了捋毛笔的尾部，一点点将它塞了进去。

“啊！”

麻麻痒痒的感觉从隐秘之地一路传导上来。钟宛忍不住收缩了一下后穴，那感觉，似乎有点像……

毛笔？

郁子宥什么时候这么会玩了？

还不等钟宛继续胡思乱想，那毛笔便进了一大半，只露出一个供控制的小头被握在郁赦手中。郁赦慢条斯理地握着它摇了摇，换来了钟宛急促的喘息声。

“嗯……”

毛笔的尖端划过敏感的肠道，引发一阵阵令人颤栗的酥麻。钟宛前头分泌出了一点白色，他伸出手想要去抚慰，却被郁赦拦住。

“别抓我……郁子宥……快放手！”

“想得美。”

钟宛眸中凝了几点泪花，那种感觉实在是太奇怪了。他依稀记起，以前关于他和郁赦的话本里有些也写过这种桥段，他当时一眼就跳了过去，但现在……劳动人民的智慧是无穷的。

他想掰开郁赦的手，但那根本就是徒劳无功的。郁赦轻轻扭了扭毛笔，又慢慢旋了一圈。钟宛哪里受的住，腰顿时软成了一滩水，发出一声急促的惊喘，恼道：“……郁子宥！”

声音却软绵绵的提不起一分力气。郁赦握着那毛笔抽插了几下，毛笔上柔软又有些粗砺的狼毫刷过敏感的内壁，钟宛如同一只脱水的鱼般，最后绷着一口气挣了挣，便彻底倒在了床上。

“别……我错了……”

郁赦沉着脸色一言不发，也亏了钟宛看不见他的表情，不然恐怕爬也得爬出去叫人救命。郁赦又磨了会儿他，直到看见钟宛一身白皮儿都泛了些浅浅的红色，才突然把毛笔扯了出来，猛地将自己胀大硬痛的物体塞了进去。

“……啊！”

钟宛吃痛地叫了一声。穴口刚刚被毛笔带出些粉红的褶皱，又被粗大狰狞器物狠狠揪了进去，郁赦掐住他的腰便大力动作起来。

钟宛被这剧烈的动作按的连一句话也说不出来，只能呜咽着喘息。后穴被充填的满满当当，似乎再多一点就会被完全撑裂。他攥紧了被子，被郁赦从床尾一直顶到床头，眼泪哗哗流了满脸。郁赦捏住他的下巴，一点点吻掉他的眼泪，身下的动作却毫无减慢的意思。

“不要了……太……太快了……啊……不要……”

“我不会心软。”郁赦定定的看着他，不知道是在对钟宛说话，还是在告诉自己。

话是这么说，郁赦却还是忍不住握住钟宛前面早已经挺立的物事，慢慢的撸动起来，极尽温存。钟宛抽抽噎噎地，还在告饶：“我错了……子宥……不要了……求你……”

郁赦把他转过来面对着自己，钟宛只觉得正在后穴里胡天胡地作恶的恶龙巧妙的翻了个身子，碾磨过最致命的那一点。他打了个颤，再也没忍住射出在了郁赦紧实劲瘦的小腹上。

郁赦垂眸看着他，语气毫无波澜：“就这么爽？”

装什么乖！你就不爽吗？钟宛愤愤不平。

“要不，我下次这样伺候一下殿下您，您看看爽不……啊！郁子宥……别！我说错了，我不该这么说……慢点……啊！”

郁赦把他两条细瘦的腿扣在腰上，便又大力耸动起来。那力道比之前更甚。钟宛被他大开大合的操得浑身无力，心中悔恨无比，努力撑起手肘想离这祖宗远一点，还没挪出一寸，又被拉了回来，抵在床头狠狠操干。

“叫我。”沙哑低沉的声音在耳畔响起。

钟宛愣了愣，脑子一抽道：“摄政王殿下？”

话说出口就忍不住后悔了——这不是存心作死吗？

果然，钟宛顿时感觉身体一轻，被郁赦扶着腰，将他后穴里的东西抽出了大半，仅留一个头部。然后便将他举到了和自己持平的位置，屁股正对着那狰狞巨大的东西。

钟宛傻了。

他哆嗦着道：“可以再商量一下其实我觉得……”

郁赦松了一分力道。

钟宛哪还有力气，只能坐下去了一点点。后穴再度被撑开，勾勒出体内巨物的形状。钟宛忍不住呻吟了一声。

“叫。”

“郁赦……郁子宥！”

又松了。

钟宛快要被逼哭了，刹那间福至心灵，扯起嗓子道：“夫……夫君！”

大难临头，脸面哪有性命重要！

钟宛讨好的冲面色缓和了些的摄政王殿下笑了笑，凑过去主动亲了亲郁赦的嘴唇：“夫君，算了吧……我们……下次继续？”

郁赦耳根红了红，板着脸孔道：“不知羞。”

？？？

行行行，全天下的理都是你家的！钟宛默默翻了个白眼，看着事情有缓和的余地，连忙趁热打铁：“下次我一定生火！多穿衣服！再也不欺骗……夫君。”

妈的，还是很别扭啊！

郁赦却仿佛毫无别扭这种知觉般，又板着脸点了点头。

然后，一把把钟宛按了下来，几乎直接坐到最底端。

“啊！”

“教训。”郁赦认认真真道，“吃了，下次就不会再犯。”

“啊……不要……”

郁赦又把自己生生钉进去了一分：“讨价还价也没用。”

“既然叫我一声夫君，我就应当好好管着你。”

“……”可去你大爷的吧。

钟宛悲愤的想。

谁要叫你夫君了？

END


End file.
